Marzipan's Biggest Mistake
by SlayerBVC
Summary: At two years old, those were the last words she ever said to him. Now lying alone in a hospital bed, Gorgonzola thinks about that woman he knew as mom.
1. Chapter 1

"**Marzipan's Biggest Mistake"**

**Chapter 1**

Gorgonzola was laying down in his hospital bed, flickering through the channels on the TV.

"150 channels, and not a damn thing worth watching." he said under his breath.

He had his right arm in a cast and sling, medicated gauze pads taped over his left eye, and a total of 37 stitches in various places on his torso. It hurt even to try to get up, something he'd just given up on two hours ago. All of his wounds being the end result of the vicious pummeling he'd received from Panini earlier that day.*

As Gorgonzola stared at his candle, which had been put into a lantern by his request*, his thoughts began drifting back towards that day in which his life was changed forever. When his dad decided to raise him alone, after he divorced mom. And when that vile woman uttered those words to him, that made Gorgonzola vow to prove her wrong.

That he wasn't Marzipan's biggest mistake.

* * *

**A/N**

1.)See end of Pop Goes Panini

2.)Remember, Gorgy's candle DOES come off.

* * *

This is to give everybody a glimpse into Gorgonzola's other motive for his rivalry with Chowder. But I don't know how long the next chapter(s) will be.

I have no intention of giving Gorgy's mom a name or bio. People like her don't deserve one.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The divorce is final." the judge declared slamming his gavel. "Permanent custody of the child is awarded to the father, Asiago Danablu.*" Gorgonzola looked up at his father, he was only two years old and barely understood what was going on. All that he understood was that his parents were separating and that he was going to get to stay with his dad.

His mom, Feta*, looked absolutely furious with the ruling, they'd been married for five years, but Asiago had his reasons for divorcing her. The main reason being after he'd repeatedly come home to find his wife violently beating their son, when there was no proof of him having done anything wrong. The most recent occurrence being a month ago. This was frustrating to Asiago, because as much as he would like to keep an eye on his wife, he was the one bringing in the Dollaps. Without him, his son would starve.

The decision made Gorgonzola happy a little, at least he wouldn't have to worry about seeing that terrible person in his life again.

The courtroom began to empty out, and as his dad picked him up, Feta came over to them, probably for the last time.

"Well, looks like you got what you wanted." she said to Asiago.

"We have to get going Feta." he said back.

"Fine, but can I just say something to Gorgy?" she asked

"Make it quick." he said. Feta looked straight into her son's eyes and got an evil smirk on her face.

"I built my career up from nothing and then you came along. I will never lose this weight. And you know why? Because you are the single biggest mistake in this whole city." Feta said evilly.

Little Gorgonzola may not have understood the divorce proceedings, but it didn't take him long to figure out that he'd just been insulted by his own mother. Asiago quickly took his son back to their home, Feta had already moved out the day before.

"You okay kid? You're never this quiet around me." he was concerned, Gorgonzola was usually a chatterbox around him, but whenever Feta was in the room he barely made a sound. "Guess you're still thinking about what your mom said huh?" he quietly nodded back to his father. "Gorgonzola, you are the brightest spot in my life, don't let anything your mother or anyone else says, discourage you."

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too son."

Gorgonzola ended up dozing off in his dad's arms after Asiago fell asleep in his recliner. But he was no doubt still thinking about his mom's insult.

***End Flashback***

Ultimately he told his dad the next day that he wanted to take up one of the most under-appreciated jobs as his profession, in order to prove his mom wrong. He wanted to become a candle holder.* Asiago didn't think much of it at first, but Gorgonzola's persistence paid off.

He hadn't seen his dad since he became an apprentice to Stilton when he turned four. He couldn't help but think about how things were going at the butcher shop he ran with his brothers, but was sure that he was fine.

The nurse soon came into the room. "What do you want?" Gorgonzola said to her in his usual annoyed voice.

"You have a visitor Gorgonzola." she said back to him.

'Great, probably Chowder.' he thought sarcastically to himself. But his eye* lit up for the first time in years when he saw who entered the room, mostly because it was the last person he expected to see.

* * *

**A/N**

1.) **Asiago Danablu: **Gorgonzola's father, a yellow rat. He runs a butcher shop in Marzipan that was started by himself and his two brothers fifteen years ago. He has been divorced from his wife Feta for almost eight years and has never once considered getting remarried. Because of Feta's violent nature towards Gorgonzola, he became very close to his dad. **Name Origin: **An Italian cheese that can assume different textures, according to its aging from smooth for the fresh Asiago (Asiago Pressato) to a crumbly texture for the aged cheese (Asiago d'allevo) of which the flavour is reminiscent of Parmesan.

2.) **Feta: **Gorgonzola's mother and the ex-wife of Asiago Danablu, a dark red rat. A former Miss Marzipan City contestant, she blamed her son for ruining the future of her modeling career when he was born, and frequently beat him for being the cause of her extra weight. To this day Feta is the only person Gorgonzola truly fears, but is also the driving force behind his desire to succeed as a candle holder. **Name Origin: **A brined curd cheese traditionally made in Greece.

3.) Gorgonzola has been repeatedly implied to hate his job as candle holder, but he seems waaay too dedicated to the job. So I decided to give him reason to be so devoted to the least appreciated occupation.

4.) Remember he still has gauze taped over the left one.

* * *

Once I imagined Gorgonzola having a close relationship with his dad rather than his mom, I needed a reason for their divorce. I at first felt awkward about having Feta beat Gorgy so frequently as a toddler, but then as I developed her backstory more, her reason for doing it began to kinda make sense. And as time passed he ultimately took after his mom's selfish side.

* * *

Expect the next chapter to probably be the last one. But we'll get to see a side of Gorgonzola we've never seen. A side that only Asiago could coax out of his son.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
